


'Twas The Night Before Christmas

by samoosifer



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Ian x Mickey - Freeform, M/M, Shameless, ian x mickey fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:58:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samoosifer/pseuds/samoosifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mickey says i love you for the first time and then gets really really scared</p><p>inspired by a text post on tumblr that i will link you to when i manage to find it ha</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Twas The Night Before Christmas

"T'was the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse."

"You're such a fuckin' dick." Mickey snorted, turning on his side to face Ian. 

"Whatever. You love it." Ian grinned, wriggling closer under the blanket. Fiona had finally gone to sleep, leaving the house completely silent. The wind wasn't even stirring outside. All they could hear was their quiet breathing. 

"I love you." Mickey said quietly.

Ian's breath caught in his throat as his body seized up. He had waited so long for Mickey to say it, knew it was there, just below the surface. And now he finally had, without Ian even prompting him in anyway. Ian let out a shaky breath. "Really?"

"Ian." Mickey sighed, barely visible in the darkness. 

"Can you say it again please? Just one more time for me?" Ian whispered, sliding his hand around Mickey's waist possessivly. 

"I fuckin' love you, you ass." 

"I fuckin' love you too, you douche." Ian grinned, pecking kisses all over Mickey's face. 

"Dude! Stop!" Mickey laughed, pushing Ian away. 

"Sorry." He giggled, moving even closer to Mickey. 

"Hey! Shut up!" Fiona shouted down the hall. 

"Sorry, Fi!" Ian called back, rolling his eyes at Mickey. 

They stared at each other, eyes raking over their faces. Ian had never felt so full of love for one person before. He felt like he could cry with how happy he was at that precise moment. Time passed by easily, both of them content to just be with each other. 

Right when Ian felt on the verge of falling asleep, he felt a sneeze coming on. He pushed it away and sighed happily kissing Mickey on the nose once more. 

"AATCHU!" Ian sneezed suddenly. 

"Holy fuckin' shit!" Mickey shouted out, tumbling backwards out of the bed and landing on the cold floor with a loud thud. 

"Oh my god!" Ian crawled over to the edge of the bed and flicked the lamp on to peer at Mickey. "You okay?"

"I'm fuckin' fine." Mickey grumbled, lying flat on his back with his legs still hanging onto the edge of the bed. 

"Good because that was fucking hilarious!" Ian burst out laughing, cackling loudly. 

"Ian, it's not fuckin' funny!" Mickey whined, struggling to untangle his feet from the sheets. 

"Yes! It fucking is!" Ian cried gleefully. "Oh man, wait 'til Mandy hears about this." 

"No! She is not-"

"Would you both- what the fuck is going on?!" Fiona burst into the room looking furious, her eye mask over her forehead. 

"I sneezed and Mickey got such a big fright he fell out of bed!" Ian started laughing even harder. 

Fiona managed to grin, holding a hand out for Mickey. "It's okay. It was just a sneeze, Mick." 

"Fuck you. Fuck the both of you." Mickey grumbled as he got to his feet. 

"Sorry." Fiona giggled. "Be quiet though. It's three in the fuckin' mornin'." 

"Yep. We're going to sleep now." Ian smiled. "Night, Fi."

She shut the door and left Mickey to glare down at Ian angrily. "Mandy is not hearing about this. Alright?"

"I can't make any promises." Ian grinned. 

"Okay. I take back what I said. I fucking hate you." Mickey threw his arms in the air. 

"Oh come on, Mick." Ian whined, falling back to his lying position and holding his arms out. 

Mickey eyed him warily before giving in and cracking a smile. He flicked the light off and climbed back into bed, curling his back against Ian's front. It all became silent again until Mickey let out a huge sigh. 

"Ian, stop fuckin' laughin' at me."

"I'm not." Ian sniggered. 

"I can fuckin' feel you shakin'!" Mickey burst out, looking over his shoulder at Ian's ridiculous face. 

"Okay. I'm sorry. I'm done, I swear." Ian forced himself to sober up. "I love you?"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Mickey rolled his eyes and turned back around. 

"You know, you should never go to sleep angry." Ian whispered, his arm sliding up Mickey's chest. 

Mickey let out a sigh before turning around suddenly and pushing Ian flat on his back to smother him in a kiss. "I love you too. Now shut the hell up and let me sleep."

He dropped down, draped over Ian's body, and enjoyed the feel of Ian's arms wrapping around him tightly, their breathing slowing down until not even they were making a sound.


End file.
